House Sabino
House Sabino is one of the minor noble Houses of Bern, the most powerful of the trinity of mountain earls and the second most powerful minor House after Bay. Their capital is the remote city of Morgan and it is the largest city in their lands, with the majority of them being populated by small villages. Industries House Sabino has the fortune of having the richest iron deposits in all of Bern. Their mountains are filled to the brim with ore, which they export to all four corners of Avani, with Stallion being one of their main customers to fuel the manufacturing in their lands. Sabino export both raw ore and processed iron, They were one of the main beneficiaries of Lachlan Stallion's blast furnaces and worked together with him to popularise the technology. Because of this thriving iron industry, Morgan is known for smelling of ironworks and the air there is thick with smoke. Aside from iron, Sabino dabble in quarrying and the mining of other metals that they have in their lands. In parts around Loch Moran and in the south, there are deposits of nickel and tin. Because of the overlap of industries they have with their neighbours, Brindle, the two Houses frequently challenge each other for territory but they also cooperate in developing new mining and refining techniques. Sabino also have a very strong military ethic, priding themselves on their fighters, and have as a result always been at the forefront of any wars Bern has found itself entangled in. Lore The creature depicted on their sigil is not a wildcat as is commonly believed, but an ancient being known as the 'Cait Sith'. It was believed to be the protector of the Sabino clan since ancient times and in particular kept away the monsters and black dogs which were said to roam the mountains looking for prey. Upon the arrival of Aramis Stallion to Bern, the Sabinos arrogantly took up arms against him, not willing to surrender and swear fealty to him on their terms. They hoped that their mountain home and the legendary cat would protect them. At first, Aramis had difficultly fighting the Sabinos so he used trickery: taking a puma from the south and dying it grey to resemble their mystical protector. Once the clan saw the supposed Cait Sith marching along with their enemy, they took it as a sign and surrendered themselves to him. Aramis accepted their surrender on the condition that they give their heir to him as a vassal, which the chieftan at the time reluctantly accepted, seeing as the only other option was the general kill him where he stood. Aramis raised the boy like his own son in order to guarantee the fierce clan's loyalty. Despite this, the Sabinos often pose a challenge to the Stallions to this day, though it has never escalated to bloodshed. Despite the belief in the legendary powers of the Cait Sith mostly fading, House Sabino still hold some level of love and respect for cats. They can be frequently seen wandering the castle grounds and are given food, though with the exception of cats belonging to family members, they are not allowed into the castle proper. Though the old belief of cats being able to sense the supernatural has mostly been relegated to superstition, they nevertheless serve a practical purpose: Castle Morgan has an almost non-existent population of rats and mice. The family cats also provide a healthy dose of companionship during the long, cold, dark winters in the mountains. Members Earls * Errol Sabino (1306-??) *Murdock Sabino (1286-1346) *Elgin Sabino (1261-1313) *Camden Sabino (1256-1284)- died in the first Langean war, left no heirs. *Gray Sabino (1228-1282) *Lyon Sabino (1195-1260) *Logan Sabino (1170-1230) Family * Ursula Sabino nee Tobiano (1234-1295)- Gray's wife, mother of Camden and Elgin. * Cosmos Gannet Sabino nee Ascension (1256-1320)- Camden's wife, then Elgin's **Iona Sabino (1289-??)- daughter **Rorie Sabino (1293-1293)- died as a baby **Sayer Sabino- (1299-??)- son *Skye Sabino nee Brindle (1287-1355)- Murdock's wife **Ilka Sabino (1318-??)- daughter *Mabel Sabino nee Bay (1306-??) -Errol's wife Former *Catriona Perlino nee Sabino (1192-1246)- Married Aven Perlino *Annis Dun nee Sabino (1313-??) -Marries Leon Dun *Lachina Bay nee Sabino (1309-??) -Marries Larkin Bay Category:Noble houses Category:Bernians Category:Medieval